God of Wind
by Foxstar - Founder of FoxClan
Summary: 13 years ago, two beings made a deal to help stop the destruction of the ninja world. One was Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. The other was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now watch as Naruto's story unfolds with complete cooperation from the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him. Strong/smart!Naruto Fem!Kyuubi narutoXfem!Kyuubi Mokuton!Naruto
1. Prologue

**Yo! Here is an amazing new story idea that popped into my head. It is essentially my Demon of Wind story, but opposite. Team 7 lives, Naruto is good. And overall, Naruto is still powerful and has Kurama's (Or Ahri ((Guess where that name is from and get a cookie)) as I named her in this fanfic) cooperation. Well, without any more interruptions, let's go!**

**God of Wind**

**Prologue**

A blond haired man approached a cave outside of Konoha, it was October 10th, and his wife was in labor currently. He had left a shadow clone with her, he would love to be there himself to see his child be born, but he had to do this. Entering the cave, a low growling voice spoke, **"Why have you approached me once again mortal? I shown you the Bijūdama and allowed you to create your own version of it, so what more could you want?"**Two very large, red eyes opened. "I am sorry to come before you great kyuubi, but I have foresaw a horrible future, one I do not want my son to be born in." The blond haired man said.

"I want you to allow yourself to be sealed into my son so he may save this world from its destruction by the hand of a beast called Shinju." The nine-tailed fox's eyes widened, she hadn't heard that name since her creation, and there was no other way this human could know it other than if he was telling the truth. **"Very well, I will go along with your request. On one condition."** The tailed beast spoke, the blonde haired man tilted his head to the side in confusion, what could he possibly give the strongest of the tailed beasts?

**"If I am going to go through with your request, I want you and your wife's lifeforce."** The blond haired man gulped, taking a step back before nodding, "I will do it." He said, knowing it was a horrible thing to do without consulting his wife first. **"Good, now if I may ask. What is your name?"** The tailed beast asked. "My name is Minato. Minato Namikaze, yondaime hokage of Konohagakure." He said, giving a smile to the beast. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Minato asked, still grinning at the beast.

**"My name is Ahri."**

And for the next hour, the two planned how they would do this, a masked man watching in the distance.

_13 years later, Nami no __Kuni_

Naruto looked in around in desperation for anyway to escape the ice prison he and Sasuke were trapped in. It seemed hopeless, he was too weak to do anything, and Sasuke was exhausted. **"Do you want to live?"** A dark, rumbling voice asked. _'No! I could care less what happens to me, I just want to save them. My team, they will die if nothing happens.'_ He thought, unsure if the voice could hear him. **"You are just like your father, putting others ahead of yourself. I will allow you to use my full power." **The voice said, and Naruto was enveloped in golden chakra.

Sasuke watched in horror as senbon came at him, his sharingan slowing their speed to an inch, but he couldn't react. Images of his brother slaughtering his clan flashed through his mind, _'I __will never be able to avenge them.' _He thought sadly, just as everything seemed to be over, a flash of yellow light appeared in front of him, knocking the senbon away. "I won't allow you to hurt my friends anymore." It was then that Sasuke realized it was Naruto who saved him. "N-Naruto?" He asked weakly, "The one and only! Now why don't you rest while I take care of this guy." Naruto said, giving a foxlike grin to the Uchiha.

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Zabuza, both felt the power coming from Naruto. _'Is this Kakashi's power? No, it's much stronger.' _Zabuza thought, turning to stare at a yellow glow in the mist. _'Did the seal break? No... This is much calmer than thirteen years ago.'_ Kakashi thought, glancing at the yellow glowing coming from where his students where.

Back in the ice mirrors, Haku could only gasp in horror as another of his mirrors broke. _'This speed. It is unreal. Is this the speed of a god?'_ He thought, barely jumping to another mirror as Naruto slammed through the one he was just in. "Give up, you cannot hope to match my new power." Naruto said, glaring into the mirror that Haku was in. _'How does he know? This is a hopeless battle on my part isn't it? I'm sorry Zabuza-sama' _Haku thought, "Very well, I will give up." He said, stepping from the mirror. As soon as he was out of the mirror, Naruto delivered a quick chop to his neck as the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air.

Kakashi charged forward, he would end Zabuza today, "**Raikiri!**" He shouted, charging forward with speeds that the normal human eye would never be able to track. Just as he was about to pierce Zabuza, his attack was deflected and sent into the ground to his left. A shockwave was felt throughout the bridge as part of it crumbled off. Kakashi turned to glare at who had interrupted his attack, only to widen his eyes in shock. "Naruto? Why did you stop me from killing Zabuza? And better yet, what is with that yellow chakra?" He asked. "There is a large amount of negative emotions at the end of this bridge, as for my new power, I'm not exactly sure yet." Naruto said as the mist dispersed, revealing what he said to be true as there was a large mercenary force at the end of the bridge.

Zabuza recognized the man in front immediately, "Gato, what are you doing here? And what is with all of those mercenaries?" He asked. "You are too expensive Zabuza, so I am making a wise business decision and getting rid of you, these men are here to do that for me. We were gonna wait until one side had won and get rid of the winner, until that brat there had to ruin it." Gato explained, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes dangerously. "Kakashi, I'm sorry but it seems our battle is going to have to end early." Zabuza said, pulling the Kubikiri off of his back. He was about to charge forward before he was blocked.

"Don't, if you try to fight them all. You will die, allow me to do this." Naruto said, glaring at the mercenaries and Gato. "Oh? And what exactly can a brat like you do?" Zabuza asked, curious about the yellow chakra that Naruto was using. Naruto gave him a grin, "Just watch. It will be over in a flash, you know?" he said, disappearing in a flash of yellow that would make anyone think the yondaime hokage had been revived. As soon as Naruto disappeared, bodies began to fly off the bridge or fall on the ground until only Gato was left. "Please! I'll give you anything! Money, women, fame, anything! Just don't kill me." Gato pleaded backing away, slowly.

"Nothing you could offer me would ever change my mind." Naruto said, disappearing once again and appearing in front of Gato. "Boo." Naruto said, and Gato collapsed into a faint, causing Naruto to laugh like a madman. "That is a... odd student you have Kakashi." Zabuza said with wide eyes. Kakashi chuckled, "He is Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja after all." He replied, watching in amusement as Naruto continued to laugh. Finally, Naruto stopped laughing and picked up Gato and dragging him over to Tazuna. "Give this to the villagers, it is up to you to do what you want with him." Naruto said, dropping the still-unconscious Gato on the ground as the yellow chakra that had been covering him dissipated.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto, "We will talk later." he said, before turning to go check on Sasuke. Naruto chuckled before falling flat on his face. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed, rushing over and checking him for wounds.

_Naruto's __Mindscape_

**"Welcome young one."** A feminine, yet somewhat demonic voice said. Naruto looked ahead of him to see what he could only describe as the embodiment of beauty, in front of him stood a woman with black hair and strange red and white clothing. He stared at her blankly as thoughts raced through his head. **"Are you just going to stare at me all day?"** She asked, causing Naruto to blink a few times then look away with a blush on his face. The girl giggled at him, **"Come on, don't be shy."** She said. Naruto turned to her and then he realized something, "You have fox ears and nine tails!" He yelled. **"Oh? I suppose I do."** She said glancing behind her like it was an everyday thing. Then Naruto realized something else _'Nine tails?'_ He thought.

"You're the Kyuubi!" He said, backing away. She stepped forward to him and bent down until she was eye level with him, **"Oh please, don't use that silly title you humans use for me. Call me by my real name. Ahri."** She said, wrapping him in a hug. "Why are you hugging me?" Naruto asked after getting over the shock that he was talking to the nine-tailed fox. **"Please just forgive me, I am the reason you are hated. I am sealed inside of you, and most people only see you as the demon that destroyed your home."** She said, a small sob coming from her.

"Why did you do that anyways? You don't really seem like a demon, you know." Naruto asked as she let go off him, he didn't exactly fear her, he was more curious of the girl that was the Kyuubi. **"Just like your father..."** She muttered, though Naruto knew it. "My father, you knew my father?" Naruto asked, could the answers he always wanted come from the demon that had been sealed in him? **"Your father was a wonderful man, a genius that is only seen once in a lifetime. He recreated one of my techniques and turned it into his own. He was once known as the fastest man on the planet."** She paused to take a breath her, unsure of how Naruto would react to the next statement.

**"Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."** She said, Naruto's eyes began to tear up. "M-my father was the hokage?" Ahri nodded to him. "I-I guess that gives me a lot to live up to." He said, smiling at her. "But you still haven't answered my question." He said, frowning. **"Yes, why I attacked your village. The short version is that your father asked me to."** She said, giving a giggle at Naruto's reaction. Naruto's eyes widened, as he stared in shock, the man he looked up to the most... the man who he had just learned was his father... was the cause of so much damage thirteen years ago?

**"It's not what you're thinking now, he foresaw horrible events in the future that would be caused by a beast called Shinju. The Shinju is a combination of all of the tailed beast combined into one being, and a closely guarded secret among the ****Bijū. If he knew of the name, I am absolutely sure he foresaw the future and made a deal with me." **She said, causing Naruto to look up in confusion. **"In exchange for my help, I would be allowed to take his and his wife's lifeforce or life essence." **She said darkly, Naruto stared in horror.

"Why would you want that?" Naruto asked, hiding his rage that his parent's killer was right in front of him. **"Because I have a dream to be human, I never wanted to be immortal. I learned however, that taking a humans life force could transform me. Your parents had enough lifeforce to transform me into this half-human, half-fox form."** She said, doing a small twirl. **"In all honesty, I don't know much of what happened that night. There were not supposed to be as many casualties as what happened. A man with a strange eye seemed to control me into attacking and killing villagers."** She added, staring down in shame.

Naruto grinned up at her, this time giving her a hug, "If you help me accomplish my dream, I will help you with yours, even if I have to give up my own life for it. That's a promise, and I never go back on my word, because that's my ninja way!" He said, Ahri began to cry tears of joy as she hugged him back, no-one had ever been this nice to her. The two sat there, just hugging for what seemed like an eternity before Naruto pulled away, much to the disappointment to Ahri. "So, was it you that gave me that power earlier?" He asked, receiving and excited nod from the nine-tailed fox.

**"Yeah, though if I had still been in my fox form, you would have turned into a giant fox. Though since I'm half-human now, I guess it changed as well. And you can use that power at any time you want, it's a part of the deal I made with your father."** She explained. **"What is your dream anyways?"** She asked in afterthought. Naruto gave her one of his signature grins. "I'm gonna get the greatest hokage ever! I'll surpass all of them, you know!" He said.

Suddenly, Ahri's ears twitched. **"It seems as if your team is worried about you, you might want to wake up."**She said as Naruto disappeared from his mind, leaving Ahri alone in the sewer of his mind. **"WHY DIDN'T I MAKE HIM CHANGE THIS!?" **She yelled in realization.

_Real __World_

Team 7 watched as a strange series of emotions came across his face. There was embarrassment, fear, confusion, curiosity, shock, horror, and hatred. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sat up. "How long have I been out?" He asked his team. "About three days, they finished the bridge yesterday and we have been waiting for you to wake up." Kakashi explained, "Can you walk?" He asked. Naruto nodded, standing up with some difficulty. "Good. We will leave in one hour, can you follow me for a second Naruto?" Kakashi said, and while the final bit was worded like a question, Naruto knew it was an order.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's back as he followed Kakashi out of the room and house. The power Naruto used on the bridge should belong to him. He would be able to use it far better than the dobe ever could, that power was only worthy of him, a Uchiha elite. With that power, he could defeat Itachi in a matter of seconds. As Naruto exited the room, Sasuke had made up his mind. That power would belong to him no matter what, as long as it was his.

_Clearing in a forest_

"Okay, I'm sure you know what I want to know." Kakashi said, glaring down at Naruto. "I don't know myself, all I know is that a voice offered me a chance to save my friends and that is it, you know the story from there." Naruto lied, keeping eye contact with Kakashi, eventually convincing him. _'I'm sure that voice must be Kyuubi, I will have to tell Hokage-sama about this.'_He thought, storing the information for later.

"But still, the power you had was incredible, and your speed was something I even had trouble keeping up with. If you could learn to call on this power at will, I know you could become a shinobi who could surpass the yondaime." Kakashi said, before turning and walking back to the house. "Let's get back, the others must be getting worried." Kakashi said.

_Un-named bridge, 15 minutes later_

Team 7 stood at the end of the bridge, looking back at the villagers of Nami. "I'm gonna miss this place." Naruto said as he turned away with the rest of team 7. "I'm sure we all will Naruto." Kakashi replied, glancing at his student.

"You know, we never did name the bridge." Someone said suddenly, causing Tazuna to blink in realization. For a moment, no-one said anything before some suggested

"What about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

**END PROLOGUE!**

**Okay, here is my new story. As I said earlier, anyone who guesses where the name 'Ahri' comes from gets a cookie. See you all next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the feedback, most was positive so I'm gonna try the whole review replying thing, so bear with me for a second, okay?**

* * *

**NarutoKushina: Well, here you go! Next update! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheBeardedAsshat: I'm not sure your saying if the story is crap or what, but still, thanks for reviewing!**

**Vanex: Yay! you figured it out *Hands cookie*. I kinda had the same reaction to her, except I said "I need to put her in a Naruto fanfiction." Thanks for reviewing!**

**Redlox2: Yes, Naruto can use the chakra mode at any time he wants, but I think it is overpowered at this point in the story. So he won't be using it that often. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Joker Kane: Hate to point it out, but you misspelled 'Great' as 'Grate'. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bankai777: I guess she will, but it is kinda her fault that she never approached Naruto before**

**Generation Zero: Yup, very interesting indeed.**

**God of Wind**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto sat with his team in the Hokage's office as Kakashi gave the report. Naruto couldn't help but grin as he heard of how strong he became when using Ahri's power _'You're so awesome!' _he thought to her. **"Thank you."** Is the response he got seconds later, though unknown to him, Ahri was blushing. **_'It is so strange being complimented, I've always been seen as a demon.'_** She thought to herself. She currently was laying down is a grassy hill that had the perfect view of the setting sun. Around her was a forest that seemed to stretch for miles with no end. And finally, their was the kanji for seal embedded into a rock that acted as a sundial. She sighed as she watched the sunset in the seal.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had just finished his report of the mission. "Team 7 is dismissed. Naruto, Kakashi, will you stay please?" The elderly kage asked, Naruto groaned as he realized this would be another bunch of questions about Ahri's power. As the other two members of Team 7 left, the hokage set up privacy seals. "So, can you give me your version of the events on the bridge?" Hiruzen asked, Naruto sighed, but began to explain.

"Sasuke and I had decided to take on the fake hunter ninja, we were getting beat up pretty badly due to the hunter ninja's kekkai genkai, Hyoton." The hokage's eyebrow rose, Hyoton? That was supposed to be an extinct kekkai genkai. "Sasuke had unlocked his sharingan but was exhausted. The hunter ninja moved in for the kill, and I couldn't let it happen. A voice spoke to me and offered me the power to save them. And I did, I was able to break the mirrors that even Sasuke's Great Fireball couldn't melt and moved at speeds I could never dream of before now. It was amazing, but by the end of it, I had exhausted myself and fell unconscious for three days according to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the jōnin.

"That power you speak of is incredible. Can you tell me if there was any change of emotions or such while using it? Did the voice want anything back?" Hiruzen asked, he needed to know if this was the Kyuubi's power or something else. "Well, there wasn't much of a change of emotions except a extreme calming and the feeling that I could do anything. The voice didn't ask me for anything." Naruto answered truthfully. "And you Kakashi?" The hokage asked, writing down everything on a scroll. "Everything he has said is true so far, the power that was radiating off of him was amazing, filling me with a calming feeling myself. And he moved in a way that I had only seen my sensei do during the third great shinobi war." Kakashi said, glancing down at Naruto in pride.

"He really is talented, I guess I'm a better teacher than I thought." Kakashi said, ruffling the blondes hair, chuckling. _'Really? All you've taught me to do is climb trees...'_ He thought with a sweatdrop, Ahri giggling as she heard his thoughts. The hokage chuckled briefly as he continued to right, "Kakashi, you are dismissed. Naruto, you stay." The hokage said, Kakashi leaving reluctantly in a puff of smoke. "I didn't become hokage for nothing. You haven't told me everything... so what is it?"

_'Ahri? Can I tell him?' _Naruto asked, he hated lying to the old man. **"Go ahead if you feel he is trustworthy."** Ahri said. "You caught me." Naruto said, "but before I tell you, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Hiruzen. "Why did you never tell me that my father was the yondaime?" Naruto asked, Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know?" Hiruzen said, his eyes narrowing. _'The only person who could have told him is Kakashi, but he knows not to tell him.' _Hiruzen thought.

"Who told you?" The hokage demanded after not getting an answer. "Ahri, or Kyuubi as you would know her." Naruto said quietly. "You've talked to the Kyuubi?" The hokage gasped, "You can't trust that monster, it destroyed half of the village!" The hokage yelled at Naruto. "Would you like to meet her?" Naruto said, his hands running through seals that Hiruzen realized were the seals for the **Summoning** **Jutsu**. "Naruto! stop!" Hiruzen said, about to jump over his desk and tackle Naruto. He was to late, "**Summoning Jutsu!****" **Ahri appeared in a puff of smoke.

**"Oh, it worked."** Ahri said in surprise, surveying her surroundings. "You mean to say... You didn't know it would work!?" Naruto yelled at the foxgirl. **"Well, there I've only made a contract with one human before, but I wasn't sealed into them. I would say there was a fifty percent chance I was just going to rip apart your soul and kill you when you summoned me."** Ahri replied calmly. "WHAT!? You mean that could have killed me! Why didn't you tell me about this before!?" Naruto yelled back. Childish argument ensued.

Hiruzen stared in shock. On one hand, this was the beast that destroyed his village; on the other, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. The hokage continued to stare in shock as the two argued with each other before coming to his senses. "Um. Hello?" The hokage asked calmly at first, he got angry when he got no reaction "SHUT UP!" He yelled. The two stopped their arguing and turned to the hokage "Wh**at!?**" They both yelled. "This is no time for arguing, will you two just be quiet for a little while?" He pointed to Ahri, "You are the Kyuubi?" she nodded. "Why are you not a giant fox and how are you out of the seal?" He asked, glaring at her. Ahri glared back, deciding she didn't like the old man, but decided to put up with him for Naruto's sake.

** "Well, I'm not a giant fox because of the Life Essence I got when I killed the yondaime and his wife."** The hokage's glared intensified. **"And I am out of the seal due to a contract that me and Naruto created and agreed on while he was on his way back here. It is somewhat similar to the one I had with Uchiha Madara."** She explained. "And what are the agreements you made for this contract?" Hiruzen asked, his glare getting worse at the mention of Madara.

Ahri did her own **Summoning Jutsu **and a scroll appeared. **"This is the exact contract, it is agreed that we will help each other accomplish our dreams, Naruto will be allowed to summon me at anytime he wishes, granting me a bit of freedom, and will have full access to my power with no drawbacks."** She explained, handing the scroll to the hokage. The hokage read over the scroll, making sure that everything she said was true. "Okay, I would like to discuss somethings with you alone. Naruto, would you mind leaving?" Hiruzen asked with a grandfatherly smile. Naruto looked like he wanted to argue, but a quick glance from Ahri stopped that.

As Naruto left the room, the hokage turned back to Ahri, his face emotionless. "What are you hoping to get out of this?" he demanded. **"Nothing. I have no ulterior motive, sure having my dream accomplished is a plus, but Naruto agreed to that of his own free will." **Ahri said, playing with her hair in disinterest. "Well, what is your dream?" Hiruzen asked, glaring at her while letting loose some killing intent. _**'Oh, we are going to play this game huh?'**_Ahri thought, feeling the old man's killer intent.

**"My dream is none of your business. The contract is between me and Naruto, not you. And you are forgetting that I could destroy this entire village if I so wished at this moment. So don't think you are in charge here."** She said, containing the full power of her killing intent into the room, causing the hokage to freeze in place as sweet dribbled down his head. **"If that is all, I will be leaving now."** She said, disappearing in a puff of smoke, her killing intent going with her.

"S-such p-power." The hokage said, regaining his bearings. He then groaned as he realized something, _'Since this relates to an S-ranked secret, I have to inform the council.'_ Hiruzen thought, calling a ANBU to his side. "Inform the council of a meeting in one hour, also tell Naruto to show up." He said, getting a nod from the ANBU as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_One hour later, Konoha council chambers_

The council had finally finished gathering, the civilian council to the hokage's left and the shinobi council to his right. The elders stood directly behind the hokage. "Why have you called us here hokage-sama? I was in the middle of an important training session with my daughters." Haishi, clan head of the Hyūga asked. "Yes, while this is all troublesome, we are all curious. It is rare that a meeting is called on such short notice." Shikaku, clan head of the Nara said.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But this deals with an S-ranked secret, no, two S-ranked secrets. Can I trust you all to never speak of anything said in her again without my or anyone the secrets involved." Hiruzen said, getting confirmation from all the council members. "Okay, you can let him in now." The hokage yelled, the door to the council chambers opening seconds later. Naruto walked in, curious as to why he had been asked to a council meeting. Immediately following his entrance, shouts came from the civilian council, except one person who Naruto recognized as Sakura's father, who had nothing against Naruto personally.

"Okay, now that we all are here. The first thing I would like to discuss is about the Kyuubi." Hiruzen said, causing all ninja turn to him with full intention and causing the civilians to calm, somewhat. "During Team 7's mission to Nami no Kuni, Naruto managed to come into contact with the Kyuubi." Hiruzen paused watching the reactions, The shinobi all kept their faces calm, hiding their emotions. The civilian council however... "KILL THE DEMON!" Yeah, I think that sums that up pretty well.

The hokage flared his KI, causing the civilians to freeze in their protest. "As I was saying, Naruto came into contact with the Kyuubi and he made a deal with her, this de-" Hiruzen was interrupted as Shikaku spoke up, "Excuse me, what do you mean by 'her'?" He asked. The hokage realized his slip-up, but recovered quickly "Naruto, I feel it would be best if you explained it." Hiruzen said, gesturing to the boy who had been quiet until this point.

Naruto nodded, "The kyuubi is a girl, her name is Ahri. She obtained a half-human form shortly after she was sealed into me." Naruto said simply, members of the entire council shocked at this revelation. "I will continue from where I left off. He made a deal with her, she would give him her power if he ever needed it, and in return he could summon her at anytime, giving her some form of freedom." The hokage finished, observing the shocked looks on the council's faces. Haishi was the first to recover, "Can you summon her now?" He asked, curious at the developments and wanted to see if what the hokage said was true.

"Depends if your feeling lucky or not." Naruto said emotionlessly, trying not to laugh as Haishi paled to a color that would put Orochimaru to shame. The hokage gave a small chuckle "With that said, the second point of this meeting is about Naruto's parentage, he had found out and I feel he has no intention of hiding it." He said, earning a nod from Naruto. "His father was Minato Namikaze, the yondaime hokage." He said, shouts following with everyone asking why they hadn't been told.

"Naruto, would you be okay if your father's identity was revealed to the village?" Hiruzen asked over the shouting. Naruto nodded, "Sure, as long as they don't start treating me like royalty." Naruto said, he was dismissed shortly after.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**There we go with chapter 1, kinda a filler chapter, I know. I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! Sorry for taking awhile, but here is chapter 2!**

* * *

**Review Responses!**

**Brilliantteazer: Don't worry, Naruto will get a lot of new abilities over time. Most will be wind based though.**

**NarutoKushina: Yes, yes he will. :P**

**Joker Kane: Well, thanks. I guess?**

**Yuuki Tokabito: No, there will be no lemons in this story. There could potentially be mentions of it later, but I don't plan to write any as this story is rater T**

**redlox2: Yes it shall.**

**Samnamikaze23: Ah, sorry. but don't worry, the villagers won't change... much.**

**Uzumaki Naho: That is the plan. Ahri and Naruto will eventually end up together.**

**Stratos263: Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Just kidding, here ya go.**

**Guest(Named Dracoessa): Well, I don't intend for any bashing at all in this story. There may be bashing every once and awhile though.**

**The Super Saiyan Fox: Really? I didn't think it was that original. Nice name by the way.**

**End Review Responses**

* * *

**God of Wind**

**Chapter 2**

_Two days after the council meeting, Hokage tower_

The streets in front of hokage tower were alive with the sound of voices as various shinobi ranked genin to ANBU had been summoned by the hokage. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei. Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked her sensei who stood to her right while Sasuke was to her left. "Who cares about that loser. He was the deadlast, it's not like he was expected to come to this meeting regardless." Sasuke said, still angry that he couldn't figure out the ability Naruto had used. "Quite the contrary Sasuke, this meeting is all about Naruto." Kakashi said, leaving his students confused.

"Attention everyone, I have gathered all shinobi within the village for an important announcement." The hokage said, his voice amplified by chakra, the shinobi silencing themselves immediately. "Thirteen years ago, we were attacked by the great beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Since then we have recovered, but we lost our beloved Yondaime along with his wife and child on that night." Hiruzen said, a small smirk finding its way to his face when he thought about what he was about to say. "Or so we thought, the yondaime's child had survived! I promised my successor that his child's birth would be kept secret between me and his sole surviving student." He continued.

"Now without any further interruptions, I hereby announce the name of our Yondaime's son. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He said, stepping aside and motioning Naruto to step forward. Naruto had a small smile on his face as he came forward, the crowd stunned into silence. Naruto was dressed in his normal orange jumpsuit along with a white haori with a flame pattern at the bottom like his father's. The only difference was the symbol for the Uzumaki clan being on the back instead of the kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage'.

"Kakashi-sensei, is he truly Yondaime-sama's son?" Sakura asked, Kakashi nodding his confirmation. Sasuke clenched his fist in anger, _'How could he, a clanless loser, be the yondaime's son?' _he thought angrily. By now, the shock had wore off and some of the crowd began to clap and cheer while the rest remained silent. Naruto smile grew, he was finally being accepted.

_Training Ground Seven, one day after Naruto's heritage was revealed_

Naruto laid against a tree, he was the first to arrive for his team training, so he had a lot of time to think. **"Naruto, are you sure it was such a good idea to reveal your heritage?" **Ahri asked, pulling Naruto into his mindscape. "Don't worry, I could always use your power if there is ever an assassination attempt on me." Naruto reassured as he sat down in front of her. **"My power is not unbeatable. Even if you use my power, their is still the chance that you could get killed if any of your fathers enemies come after you." **Ahri sighed as she tried to explain things to Naruto. **"You best get going, your teammates are showing up." ** Ahri said, Naruto leaving his mindscape shortly after.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke walking towards him, Sakura right behind him. "Good Morning." Naruto said, Sasuke ignored him while Sakura returned his greeting with a small smile before following the Uchiha. _'What's wrong with him?' _Naruto asked, Ahri shrugging in his mindscape. For two hours they sat in silence, waiting for their sensei to arrive. "Yo! Sorry i'm late, you see I wa-" Kakashi began to say as he appeared. "Ah shut it already, we don't have time for your lame excuses!" Sakura yelled as she tried to hit the jounin, but failed miserably as he sidestepped and tripped her.

"Sakura, why don't you got sit with the others so I can say what I need to say." Kakashi said as he directed the girl to the others. "Now, I actually have a good reason for being late. I was preparing a new training schedule for you three. You see, the chunin exams are coming up in a month and I was considering nominating you three. You have two weeks to make up your minds, and when the time comes for the nominations, I will give the hokage your answers." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"I don't need two weeks to make up my mind, cause I already have! I will takes these exams and beat everyone!" Naruto yelled, a smile on his face. "Hn." Sasuke nodded despite not wanting to agree with Naruto. Sakura glanced at the two before nodding herself. "Good, in one week, you will be split up to different teachers to train you personally. Sasuke, you will train with me. Naruto, you will train with Jiraiya, one of your fathers teachers. Sakura, I have decided after viewing your records that medical ninjutsu will work best for you, so you will be training at the hospital." Kakashi explained, handing each a paper that showed where to meet their respective teachers, excluding Sasuke.

"What will we be doing until then?" Naruto asked, bouncing up and down from the thought of training with one of his fathers teachers. "We will be continuing your chakra control training. But first, I feel it would be best if we learned your chakra natures first." Kakashi said, pulling out four pieces of paper. "These are special papers which reveal a shinobi's elemental affinity, allow me to demonstrate." Kakashi said while taking one paper and channeling his chakra into it, the paper wrinkled. "If your affinity is fire, the paper will burn. If your affinity is earth, the paper will turn to dirt. If your affinity is water, the paper will become damp. If your affinity is wind, the paper will split into two. If your affinity is lightning like mine, the paper will wrinkle." Kakashi explained.

Kakashi proceeded to hand each of his students one of the papers. "Sasuke, you go first." Kakashi said, Sasuke channeling his chakra into the paper, which wrinkled before catching fire. "Two affinities? That is quite rare for someone your age. Fire and lightning are the most aggressive of the five natures, with the most offensive techniques of all five." He said, moving onto Sakura. Sakura channeled her chakra into the paper, it turned to dirt before turning into mud. Sakura shook the mud from her hand as Kakashi explained, "You have earth and water. Earth is often the affinity of taijutsu users while water is that of medical ninja. A small fun-fact is that those are the same affinities that Tsunade of the sannin has." Kakashi said with an eye smile before moving onto Naruto.

Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper, which split into two. "Only one affinity. It seems you are still a loser, even Sakura has a second affinity." Sasuke gloated as he saw Naruto's chakra nature. "Actually Sasuke, Naruto has an affinity for wind. Wind natures are rare even in Sunagakure, where it is the most common. The full properties of wind chakra still haven't been expanded on, maybe Naruto will be able to unlock some of its secrets" Kakashi said, which caused Sasuke to glare openly at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, what chakra nature did my father have?" Naruto asked suddenly. "He had a affinity for lightning." Kakashi said, "But we still need to train your chakra control, what you will be learning to do is walk on water." he continued, demonstrating the exercise on a nearby pond before leaving. And for the rest of the day, Team 7 practiced the exercise. Sakura was able to do it after the first few tries, but was already feeling her chakra levels getting low and left to get some rest. Sasuke and Naruto continued practicing until sunset, and now the two now stood on the water, a few feet from the other.

"Sasuke, I have an idea to help us master this." Naruto said, Sasuke looking up from his image in the water. "An idea? Well, let's hear it." Sasuke said, a frown finding its way to his face. "How about we spar while on the water? That way we could master this exercise faster if we learn to fight on water!" Naruto exclaimed, a small smirk replacing Sasuke's frown. "Fine, but don't whine when I beat you, loser." Sasuke said. Naruto created some clones, which spread around to circle Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped into the air while preforming handseals. "**Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" He said, before exhaling many small fireballs at the Naruto clones. The small fireballs collided with each clone, dispelling them. Sasuke landed back on the water with a small amount of difficulty, which gave Naruto enough time to dash forward to get into close combat. Sasuke activated his sharingan in response, two tomoe in each eye. Naruto threw a punch, which Sasuke deflected and threw his own punch.

Naruto didn't have time to dodge and was thus thrown off his balance and into the water. Naruto gritted his teeth as he pulled himself out of the water. He didn't have much time to regain his focus as he had to dodge some kunai that were thrown at him. "Hey! What are you doing? It's like you are trying to kill me or something!" Naruto yelled as he dodged some more kunai. "All these years you have been the son of the yondaime, playing the idiot, making me underestimate you. You have humiliated me beyond words!" Sasuke yelled, forming some more handseals. "**Katon: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled, expelling a large fireball towards Naruto, who had no way to dodge.

_'Ahri! I need your chakra, now!' _Naruto mentally yelled, his body beginning to glow yellow as seals spread along his body. "Thanks!" Naruto said out loud as he avoided the fireball easily. "Finally. You are using that power!" Sasuke exclaimed, dashing forward with a kunai in hand. Naruto avoided the attack with his superior speed, "Sasuke, stop this! I don't want to fight you like this!" Naruto yelled as he continued to avoid attacks. "No! You will fight me! I will show everyone that you are still a loser!" Sasuke yelled, continuing to attempt to hit Naruto with his kunai.

Naruto jumped into the forest that surrounded the training ground, Sasuke following shortly. "Sasuke! You aren't giving me much of a choice now, I will fight back if you don't stop!" Naruto yelled as he dodged another kunai. "Good! That is what I want!" Sasuke yelled, going through the handseals for the fireball jutsu again. Naruto dashed forward before he could finish the handseals, hitting Sasuke with a kick to the gut. Sasuke tumbled before righting himself, dashing forward with a kunai in hand. Naruto pulled out a kunai of his own as he ran to meet Sasuke.

The two clashed their kunai together, glaring at each other as they tried to gain ground over the other. Sasuke let go of his kunai as he jumped up, spinning in mid-air, before coming down onto Naruto with a kick. Naruto let out a small yell as the kick collided and he was thrown onto the ground. Sasuke backed away a bit, feeling as if he had won with that attack. Naruto picked himself back up, much to the surprise of Sasuke. "Sasuke, we can still end this pointless fight before one of us gets hurt! I don't want to fight you! I want us to be friends! We should be able to understand each other." Naruto pleaded, Sasuke's eyes becoming cold.

"You think you can understand me!? No, you can't! I had my entire clan killed in one night, by my older brother!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto stumbled back in shock. "Well at least you had the chance to form those bonds with your family! I was alone from the very start, hated because my father sealed a demon fox into me!" Naruto yelled back, accidentally revealing that Ahri was sealed into him. "It doesn't matter anymore! Let's end this!" Sasuke yelled, and both drew kunai.

Ahri's chakra faded from Naruto as the two dashed towards the other, kunai raised to hit and kill the other. This was the scene that Sakura stumbled upon when she came to check on the two. "Sasuke! Naruto! Stop!" She yelled as she ran towards the two, knowing she wouldn't be able to make it in time.

**END CHAPTER 2!**

**That fight scene was totally necessary to the plot and character development, it was not just me wanting to write a Naruto vs. Sasuke fight scene for fun at all. So, did you guys enjoy this chapter? Tell me in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo! Here is chapter 3 with the (not so)exciting conclusion of Naruto vs Sasuke**

**Review Responses!**

**REVANOFSITHLORD: Nope, I have plans to make Sasuke just as overpowered as Naruto is in a few chapters.**

**NarutoKushina: Honestly, Sasuke is one of my favorite characters in the entire Naruto franchise, I don't know why I made him so stupid last chapter. Maybe it's all those other fanfictions which have a godlike Naruto and weakling Sasuke. Ahri is slightly angry, but soon Naruto will learn her power isn't unbeatable when it fails him(*Evil laugh*). Yeah, that is the inspiration for the entire fight came from as I have been rereading the manga lately and that was the chapters I just finished XP  
**

**bankai777: Maybe, doesn't mean I won't make him far too overpowered for his(and my) own good.**

**Guest(Named Thor94): Trust me, I have a plan that will make sense when Naruto gets Mokuton.**

**redlox2: I do have plans for Naruto to use Fire Release techniques in the future, but he won't have Fire nature chakra.**

**T51b Moridin: The story will begin to split away from canon after the chunin exams, so don't worry.**

**God of Wind**

**Chapter 3**

Ahri's chakra faded from Naruto as the two dashed towards the other, kunai raised to hit and kill the other. This was the scene that Sakura stumbled upon when she came to check on the two. "Sasuke! Naruto! Stop!" She yelled as she ran towards the two, knowing she wouldn't be able to make it in time. The kunai were knocked from their hands with the arrival of a man in green spandex. "Such unyouthful intent by teammates!" The man, who had the largest eyebrows any of them have ever seen, shouted.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the man as if he was crazy, which he likely was, despite trying to kill each other mere moments ago. "Um... Who are you?" Naruto asked, his battle long forgotten. "Glad you asked! I am Konoha's green beast, the youthful Might Gai!" Might Gai shouted. "Now if I may ask, why were you two youthful boys attacking each other with such ferocity?" He asked, Naruto and Sasuke both looking away. "Erm, it was just a spar that got a little out of hand." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. "Hn." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I see! Your flames of youth overcame both of you in a youthful exchange of fist and caused you both to commit unyouthful acts! I must go counterbalance this by doing 1000 sit up! And if I can't do that..." Guy shouted, running away until he was out of earshot. Team 7 stood in silence before Naruto spoke suddenly. "Sasuke. You said I humiliated you because I had been the Yondaime's son this entire time, well... I didn't even know until recently myself. Can we just put this behind us and be friends?" Naruto asked, Sasuke closed his eyes.

"No." Sasuke said as he walked away, Sakura and Naruto staring after him. "Don't worry Naruto, he is just a little saddened. You'll get through to him eventually." Sakura said, trying to reassure Naruto. Naruto merely closed his eyes in thought before heading back home. "It's getting late, we should all rest so we can go through whatever Kakashi-sensei has planned for us." Naruto said as he left, his mind still wandering back to the fight he had with Sasuke.

_One day later_

Much to the surprise of his students, Kakashi arrived on time today to begin their training. "Since I know all of your chakra natures, it is time to begin training you all in them." Kakashi said. "Um, Kakashi-sensei... I read something on chakra natures awhile back, and it says it takes years for a person to master. We don't have years." Sakura said, causing Kakashi to give one of his eye smile. "I know over one-thousand jutsu with many from different elements that I can use efficiently. I took missions that lasted at least a week to complete, and when I returned, I received another one. This was before I got you as a genin team. Now, what does this tell you?" Kakashi asked. For a second no-one spoke, but only a second.

"Then that means you discovered some sort of shortcut! That's awesome ya know!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke and Sakura both agreeing silently. "So what is it and how long will it take you to teach us?" Sakura asked, Kakashi eye smiled again. "It's not something I can teach you." Kakashi said, all the while eye-smiling. _'Then what was the point of telling us!?' _all three thought while Kakashi nervously chuckled. "You see, the secret is not anything you can learn because it is directly linked to the sharingan." Kakashi said, Sasuke's eyes widening.

"Let me explain, The sharingan memorizes everything and can view the way chakra is manipulated. I had people manipulate their chakra natures for me so I could view them and learn how use them properly. This way I can instruct you on how to manipulate your chakra correctly to form the different elements, they won't be as strong as if you had done the proper training, but it will still be better then nothing." Kakashi said, all three student's staring at their sensei in amazement. _'I never thought the sharingan could be used in such a way.'_ Sasuke thought, already thinking of doing the same thing his sensei had done.

"Now since there are three of you, and only one of me, I need to fix that. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Kakashi said, creating two perfect copies of himself. One clone directed Sakura over to the pond that was in the training ground while the other took Naruto to the forests, the original stayed with Sasuke.

_With Naruto and his clone_

The kakashi clone pulled up his headband, revealing his sharingan. "Since I am a clone, using the sharingan will drain me very fast. So we need to make progress fast, pull out a kunai." Kakashi instructed, Naruto pulling out a kunai. "Now, channel chakra into the kunai, but try and keep it as thin and narrow as possible." Kakashi once again instructed, Naruto doing as he said. Kakashi's sharingan analyzed the kunai, _'It isn't that bad, but it is still not that good...Wait! Maybe he can do that training.'_ Kakashi thought, motioning for Naruto to stop as he covered his sharingan.

"Naruto, I want you to make a clone and have him follow me." Kakashi instructed, Naruto doing so. Kakashi led the clone away from the original Naruto until he was out of sight. The two played rock-paper-scissors, which the Naruto clone won, before Kakashi punched it and dispelled it. Kakashi returned to the original Naruto, "What the heck!? Why would you punch me just because I beat you!" Naruto yelled. "Hm? How would you know that, you weren't there, only a clone?" Kakashi asked, giving an eye smile as a look of recognition came across Naruto's face.

"I remember things my clones do! This will be so useful!" Naruto said as he made the handseal for Shadow clone. "Wait, only make five clones at the most. Your body and mind is still young and mostly undeveloped, too many will overload your mind a potentially kill you." Kakashi warned, Naruto going pale before making the limited amount of clones. "Now, I want each of you to do the same thing with the kunai and come up to me when you fell you have made progress." Kakashi said, pulling out his book.

_With Sakura and her clone_

"We will begin with your Doton training first, it should be easy for you since you have small chakra reserves, and therefore good chakra control." Kakashi said, instructing Sakura to sit down. "Now I want you to feel for your chakra and grind it together as if trying to grind something to dust." Kakashi said, pulling up his headband to watch Sakura's chakra. "You're doing good, but try to be more forceful with your chakra" Kakashi suggested, Sakura doing so quite easily. "Now keep doing that and copy my handseals." Kakashi paused, forming handseals for Sakura to copy. "Now force all the chakra out of you and into the ground, **Doton: Earth Wall.**" Kakashi said, slamming his hands onto the ground as a wall of earth with dog heads on it rose.

Sakura copied what Kakashi had done, forming the seals before slamming her hands onto the ground, a smaller and weaker wall rising. "Good job, though you seem to have used a lot of chakra. Rest for now and continue when you feel that you can." Kakashi said, dispelling as Sakura leaned against a tree to rest.

_With Sasuke and the original Kakashi_

"I assume you already know how to manipulate Katon chakra?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke nodding. "Good, then that means I can teach you a certain jutsu quicker." Kakashi said, Sasuke activating his sharingan to memorize the training. "While normally I would advise you not to use your sharingan for this as it would help with preforming jutsu, I will make the exception since we only have a week. I will show you how to manipulate Raiton chakra." Kakashi said, creating raiton chakra.

Sasuke's sharingan analyzed the way chakra was manipulated to form Raiton before trying to do it himself. "You're close, but it isn't copying completely since your sharingan hasn't fully matured." Kakashi noted, Sasuke frowning slightly. "Sasuke, while you are trying to do this, we need to talk. I heard about your fight with Naruto yesterday."

_Next day, Training Ground 7_

Naruto struggled to enter his mindscape, he hadn't heard from Ahri for awhile and figured he best check on her, but something seemed to be rejecting him. _'Ahri? Can you hear me?' _Naruto asked, not receiving a answer. "Naruto." A voice, which Naruto recognized as Sasuke's, said. "Sasuke? What do you want?" Naruto asked, moving himself to a standing position in case Sasuke tried to attack him again. "I need to..." Sasuke trailed off, murmuring something which Naruto couldn't hear. "You need to what?" Naruto asked. "I said I need to apologize for what I did." Sasuke said, louder this time.

"Huh? What makes you do that? Did you hit your head or something?" Naruto asked, still on guard in case Sasuke tried something. "No, it's just I had a talk with Kakashi-sensei yesterday that made me realize some things." Sasuke said.

_Flashback_

"We need to talk, I heard about your fight with Naruto yesterday." Kakashi said, Sasuke scoffed. "Look Sasuke, You and Naruto are a lot alike." Kakashi said, Sasuke still not bothering to listen much. "You both lost everything on a single night. While you were old enough to remember it, Naruto wasn't. You have the memories of a family that loved you and cared for you, Naruto doesn't. You knew from the beginning who your parent's were, Naruto didn't until recently. Naruto grew up alone, hated. You grew up with family, loved." Kakashi said, making Sasuke look at him. A look of realization came across Sasuke's face.

"I went through the same thing you are going through now when my father committed suicide. It was thanks to my first friend that I am still not like that." Kakashi said, Sasuke's eyes widening. "But what if _he_ goes after them to hurt me?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi eye smiled. _'So that is why he has never reached out.'_ Kakashi thought as he began to form handseals. "I will teach you my own personal technique. It is a blade created to protect friendships, **Chidori.**" Kakashi said, the mass of raiton chakra forming in his hand.

Sasuke stared in awe at the raiton jutsu as Kakashi motioned him to move out of the way. "This is a jutsu that only you and I can ever use. Because it requires the sharingan." Kakashi said as he dashed forward at blinding speeds that Sasuke's sharingan could barely track. Kakashi slammed the chidori into a tree, and through it as well. Kakashi pulled his hand out from the hole in the tree, "This is a A-ranked assassination jutsu that I will teach you so that you can protect Naruto and Sakura."

_End Flashback_

"So does that mean that we are friends?" Naruto asked, a smirk found its way to Sasuke's face. "You guess."

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Yay! So glad I got this chapter done today, in the next chapter I will timeskip about 5 days so each of team 7's training with different sensei's will begin.**


End file.
